RPK
}} The RPK is a Russian Light Machine gun variant of the AKM. It is unlocked at rank 55 or can be unlocked with Credits (CR). History In order to standardize the Soviet small arms inventory, the RPK was designed to succeed the RPD light machine gun. It was developed in parallel to the AKM in the 1950s, as seen with the capability of interchanging magazines with the rifle. Also, it had belt fed prototypes with special upper receivers. While functioning similarly to the AKM, the RPK was built with a longer and heavier barrel to prevent major loss of accuracy due to the barrel overheating. A new front sight base, gas block, and under-barrel cleaning rod guide are improvements to assist in the operation of the weapon. A folding bipod was also mounted near the muzzle, with a lug on the sight base to limit the bipod's axial movement on the barrel. Similar to the AKM, the RPK's receiver is stamped from a 1.5mm sheet of steel (although the AKM's was stamped from a 1mm), while the parts' interchangeability is moderate. The RPK is usually fed with 40 round box magazines or a 75-round drum, but it can also use 30 round AKM magazines. Addition to this, RPK can use 5, 10 and 20 round civilian grade magazines. In 1974, a new variant of the RPK was developed called the RPK-74. The new gun was developed in parallel to the AK-74, in which the AK-74 underwent the same modifications the AKM did to become the RPK. Just like how the AK-74 replaced the AKM as the service rifle of the Soviet Army, the RPK-74 replaced the RPK. The RPK is still being used in approximately 50 countries and produced under-license by Albania, Bulgaria, Iraq and Romania. The weapon is well-liked for its reliability, long effective range, low production cost and its lightweight build for a light machine gun. In-Game ''General Information The RPK is a hard hitting monster like the AK-47 and AKM. However, it has more recoil than both those rifles. Due to being an LMG, the RPK is less maneuverable and less versatile more than its brothers. However, it has a larger magazine and can, therefore, sustain fire for longer than its assault rifle cousins. It also has a higher bullet velocity comapred to the AK-47 and AKM, but it stills falls behind many assault rifles and LMGs. Usage & Tactics The RPK has very good mid to long range capabilities thanks to its low bullet drop-off, high damage and large magazine. It can easily handle multiple foes at this distance. This weapon is excellent for long range suppression which can give your team big advantage at KoTH (King of the Hill), because enemies are forced to capture the hill without cover, and suppression can scare and make them deny capturing the hill. When compared to other LMGs in this role, the magazine is much smaller, but it exchanges that for a fast reload and high damage, with the same STK (Shots To Kill) as the M60 with a fraction of the reload time. The RPK has vertical focused-high but easy to control recoil thanks to its low RoF. The user can choose muzzle brake or compensator depending on his/her play style. If you decide on spraying, a compensator is recommended to improve hit chance, while a muzzle brake is recommended for people who decide to tap fire, making the recoil isn't too distracting. Conclusion The takeaway is the RPK is basically a straight upgrade to the AK-47, with similar recoil levels, damage stats and a larger ammo reserve/magazine. The lowered movement speed will be problem when you're trying to flank, so the RPK is better for a more up-front battle style, utilizing the high damage and magazine size to mow down enemies in your way. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage (3-4 shot kill to chest; 2-3 shot kill to head). * Suppressors don't decrease its STK (shots to kill). * Slow fire rate and big magazine decrease ammo consumption and need to reload. * Fast reload compared to other Light Machine Guns. * Good suppression and penetration. * Better bullet velocity than AK-47 and AKM. Cons: * High vertical recoil. * Lots of muzzle flash. * Slower sprinting speed than the AK-47 and AKM. Trivia * The in-game model of the RPK is based off a 1959-production weapon. * In real life, due to it being based off the AKM, the RPK can use most AK-style stock and muzzle devices, such as the AKM slant muzzle brake, PBS-1 Suppressor and others. * Although the RPK in-game has a 45-round magazine, no such magazine exists in real life. The biggest box magazine size available for the RPK is 40 rounds. * The RPK was released on 9 July 2016, as Part 3 of 4 of the Fourth of July Update, 0.12.4. * The RPK like most other LMG's in game, has an unusable bipod. Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary Weapons Category:Under Construction articles Category:Support Class Category:Kalashnikov Family